Beneath the Armor
by Huntress of Wonderland
Summary: Canon-divergence. After the success at the Mountain, the Arkers and Grounders have learned to live together in harmony. The two worlds are beginning to intermingle, grow, and learn as new situations arise and emotions run high. A journey begins as two become one. Mainly Clexa fluff, elements of A/o/b but idk really.
1. Chapter 1

_So I'm back with a Clexa fic! Yay? I fell so hard for this ship and I am in love with the show, the producers are remarkable for actually putting such amazing characters to good use; maybe some OUAT makers could learn from it . Also, due to recent events not only in this fandom, but in many others, I just want to put out there to respect actors/actresses; their lives are not easy and we should all be grateful to them and mind that each person is different and unique. Anyway, this will be sooo full of fluff that it may or may not be sickening in later chapters. At this point I don't know how long or where this may go; I guess it's up to you guys! Enjoy!_

Chapter 1

The birds and the early risers of the Grounders became a sort of morning alarm for Clarke. At first, she had abhorred the ruckus of the dawn, which began at the cacophony of the morning birds such as the lark, the tawny owl, and the song thrush; yet as time passed, she had come to welcome it. The luminescence of the arising sun streamed through the material of the large tent and made the interior glow warmly. Everything sparkled as the furniture, décor, and such bathed in the low lighting, creating a serene and comforting environment that Clarke almost loathed to leave.

Using her slightly sleep numbed arms, Clarke slowly rose and sat up. She rubbed at the grogginess that pulled at her eyes before blinking as her sensitive pupils adjust to the room's lighting. The furs that kept her warm each night fell to pool around her hips as she stretched her arms and back, twisting and writhing slightly until she felt satisfying pulls and cracks throughout her body. With a yawn, Clarke glanced over to the spot next to her, noticing large pillow filled with the softest feathers in the place of her favorite provider of heat and comfort. A smile pulled at the corners of her lips as she collapsed into the pillow, relishing in the a few more minutes of sleep induced euphoria.

"Klark, your Noumon requests your presence in the Healers' tent," Indra's stern voice informed her from outside the closed entrance, which was without a doubt guarded on each side. Clarke sighed annoyingly, knowing full well that this was the part she hated most about the mornings. Sensing the lingering presence outside of her dwelling, Clarke rose again before calling out, "Thank you Indra, I will be out shortly."

Quickly jumping out of bed, Clarke dressed and exited the tent, nodding to the two guards on each side of the entryway. On the way to the Healers' Clarke glanced around at the bustle of TonDC. Grounders were performing their duties: a group of hunters returned with large and small fauna in their grasps, slung over their backs, and most noticeably a large deer tied to a stick, which was carried upon the shoulders of two large hunters. They were acknowledged by their peers as they walked by, awarded with smiles, claps on the backs and shoulders, and praise. They soon disappeared into the crowd of working people, depositing certain catches to the butcher and the smaller game artisans to create furs and the like. Throughout the makeshift city, the sound of metal upon metal thundered as various training sessions performed, Grounder against Grounder, Grounder against Skaikru, even the Seconds were mock fighting as each participant honed their skills or learned new techniques. After the collapse of the Mountain, the Grounders and the Sky People have become harmonious. They took their conjoined victory as a sign that they could benefit from their alliance. Now, three months later, the Tree and Sky people continue to live prosperously, helping one another.

Clarke smiled at the sight of her friends conversing at the center of the city with seconds who are learning English. She waved as Bellamy caught her eye, who returned the gesture and leading the rest of the group with smiles and waves. Chuckling, the young blonde makes a left at and arrives at the Healers' tent. She was not even five feet away from the entrance before she heard her mother's firm tone, indicating that she was in full on Doctor Abby mode.

"Good morning," Clarke greeted upon entering, witnessing her mother helping Raven, who was sitting upon a high table, with her morning stretch routine for her leg in an effort to strengthen the muscles. As of late, the mechanic's leg has been excruciatingly painful and she had failed to report this to Abby. Unfortunately, this resulted in a bickering match between the two women that lasted a few days but luckily they quickly reconciled and settled to work together to help remedy the situation at hand.

"Ah finally you decide to show," Abby teased as helped her patient extend her leg slowly, to which Raven rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't blame her…"

Abby pushed and held the leg in place, causing Raven to flinch in pain, "Okay! Okay, sorry! God, take a joke!"

"I do not want to even think about that at this moment," Abby stated as she relaxed her grip on her patients leg. "Alright I think you are good for right now. Make sure to put the brace back on and to come straight to me if the pain fluctuates at all, understand?"

"You got it, boss," Raven replied with a smile as she began strap on her brace.

"You're here earlier than I thought. When did you arrive?" Clarke asked while busying herself with organizing medicine vials, herbs and poultices.

"Our escorts came early so I decided that we should leave as soon as possible," Abby explained as she helped Raven down from the table. With a wave and a promise to meet up later, Raven limped out of the tent and into the direction of the Bellamy and the rest of the gang. Abby turned and made her way over to her daughter and embraced her. She pulled back, brushed a few strands of hair from her face before placing her hands upon her cheeks, "How have you been? Are you eating well? Did you make any new friends? How abo-"

"Mom, this isn't my first day of preschool," Clarke smiled, "Everything's great. Everything has been running so smoothly, everyone is content with the alliance and how things are operated. To be completely honest, if you had told me a few months ago that things would end up like this, I would probably have laughed."

Abby dropped her hands and moved to stroke the length of her daughter's hair, "That's because you have put a lot of work into making this alliance successful."

"Lexa largely contributed to the peace, too you know," Clarke said, raising an eyebrow in speculation. She knew that her mother wasn't the Commander's biggest fan, after the scenario regarding the missile and then, of course, the almost betrayal at the mountain.

 _"Lexa, please don't do this," Clarke pleaded, tears building up within her eyes and threatening to spill out._

 _"…May we meet again, Klark," and with that the Commander turns away and without a cursory glance over her armored shoulder, walks into the woodlands with her troops flanking her._

 _Clarke stood frozen, unable to take her eyes from the retreating form of Lexa until long after her departure. Her vision blurred as the pain that emanated from the back of her eyes became too great, allowing droplets of tears to flow down her cheeks. Her throat felt raw as she strained to keep back the growing need to scream or cry out; she honestly couldn't bet on what she would have done._

 _Unknowing of how long she stood in the same spot, Clarke hears a shuffling noise behind her, snapping her out of her dumbfounded daze. Monroe stopped a few feet away, trying to give Clarke the space that she most likely needed._

" _Where are the Grounders going?" she asked as Clarke began to move once more. She watched as her blonde leader walked around her and towards the tunnels._

" _They are leaving," came the response in a gritty tone. Clarke did not turn to face her but continued on her route._

" _Why are they leaving? We just got the door open!" she shouted to Clarke's retreating form._

" _They got what they wanted and now they're leaving; we'll finish this ourselves." Clarke replied darkly as she did not break stride. Monroe only stared at the determined woman, wondering how on Earth they are going to save their friends._

…

 _"Clarke! Why did the Grounders retreat? What's Lexa planning?" Octavia asked as Clarke came into view inside the tunnels. Clarke did not respond immediately as she marched up to the secured door and withdrew her gun from the holster and aimed at the control pad. Octavia jumped into action and grasped Clarke's arm in an effort to stop her._

 _"Stop! What are you doing? That's not part of the plan, you'll get us killed!"_

 _"There is no more plan, Octavia! Lexa was offered a deal that exchanged the Grounders inside of Mount Weather for the retreat of the Grounder forces. They are all gone now. They abandoned us!" Clarke explained loudly, her voice straining under the weight of the emotions tempesting inside of her. In pure frustration and rage, she hammered the butt end of her gun against the steel door, "Open!"_

 _Once again, Octavia intervened, "Clarke, stop. Don't let this disgruntle you; we'll figure this out, we always do."_

 _"No you don't understand. They just left! We would have been victorious and kept our peace, but they left without even thinking. She left us!"_

 _"I'm sorry," Octavia offered, "I understand that you and the Commander…"_

 _"I hate her," Clarke growled, "She led me on and dared to say that she harbored some feeling towards me and then turns around and does this."_

 _Octavia placed a hand on Clarke's trembling shoulder, "I'm sorry."_

 _"I'm sorry as well."_

 _Turning at the sound of the voice in the darkness of the tunnel, Octavia and Clarke heard the marching of heavy footsteps reverberating inside the walls of the semicircle. Readying their weapons - Clarke aiming her gun in the direction and Octavia unsheathing her sward from its scabbard – they anticipated a battle and prepared to fight for their lives as the enemy had them cornered._

 _Emerging from the shadows, Lexa's fixated her hard gaze on Clarke, who returned her stare with a ferocious scowl._

 _"What is this some kind of game to you?"_

 _"You sincerely thought I would abandon this battle… you?" The Commander asked, an eyebrow rose in inquiry as she slowly strode closer to the furious Skai Prisa, who tensed at each step. Stopping two feet away, Lexa awaited her answer, staring at the shaking irises that fleeted back and forth between the Grounder troops and the Commander herself._

 _"It was a ruse. I sent a third of my men back to camp, to make it seem we completely retreated, while the rest of us took off into the trees. I apologize if you thought my actions were genuine."_

 _"Maybe you should settle this later, we have people to rescue and a mountain to take down," Octavia interrupted respectively, her sword pointed as the steel door behind them._

 _Lexa turned to her before glancing at the door and back again, "You are right, Oktevia," She said, turning to the impenetrable door and with a flick of her hand the Grounders advanced. "Are you ready, Clarke?"_

… _._

"Yes well, let's just say she has a lot of proving to do before she can win my trust back. If it were up to me-"

"Yes we know. Honestly…" Clarke sighed, only slightly discouraged that her mother had a grudge on Lexa.

Abby knew that her thoughts regarding the young Commander upset Clarke, since the two have a "thing" going on, to her dismay. With a long inhale, Abby smiled and added, "But I am very pleased with both of you and how well things are going. On second thought, where is she? I've been meaning to speak with her but Indra claimed she was busy?"

Clarke shook her head, "I don't know, she wasn't in the tent when I woke up…"

Uh oh.

Abby turned to her daughter once more, considering what she said, "Wait, what?"

"Nothing…" she tried to play off, a blush on her cheeks. She glanced at the entrance before backing towards it, "Oh hey I think I hear someone calling. I'll catch up with you during midday? We can have lunch."

"Clarke Griffin don't you dare."

"Okay bye, see you soon!" and with that, she turned on her heel and bolted out of the Healers' Tent, her mother's voice becoming less and less audible as she ventured further away. Clarke chuckled over her shoulder in the direction she came from, until she heard someone clear their throat directly in front of her. Stopping in her tracks, Clarke whipped her head around and beheld the sight of the Commander, caked in dirt and blood.

"Lexa, what the heck happened to you!? Come on, let me take you to the Healers'-"

"Clarke, I am fine; it's just some earth."

"You are covered in blood!"

"I assure you, it's not mine."

Clarke placed her hands upon her hips, "Oh, and who's is it?"

A devious smile made its way to the Heda's lips as she gestured with a wave of a hand behind her, where five of the largest Grounder warriors Clarke has ever seen walked through the front gate of TonDC with a large bear, ten feet tall and easily two thousand pounds, upon their shoulders. The people wandering the streets stopped and marveled at the kill and thinking how great that night's meal would be.

"Winter is approaching and I desired to get you lined boots and a thicker blanket for the cold."

Clarke's heart fluttered at Lexa's actions. "You could have been killed, that thing is huge."

"He was a worthy opponent but nothing can take my soul from my body while you are here."

"Except that pauna," Clarke joked, the memory causing a laugh to erupt from her lips.

Lexa only smirked as the five Grounders placed the beast down, the earth shaking beneath its weight. The men stood silently as they awaited an order from Lexa. The Commander placed a leather-gloved hand upon its massive head, patting it as if it were a devoted pet.

"Yes the pauna was an issue; but I've had countless experiences with beasts of every kind. I was a child when I slayed my first: a wolf that was terrorizing a nearby village. My experience had only expanded since that moment, yet this time, instead of looking after my people, this kill was in your honor."

Clarke shook her head. She looked at the beast before placing a loving hand on the Heda's firm upper arm. She wanted to chastise her for being so reckless and playing the part of the charmer, but she couldn't bring herself to do so as she looked at the smirk hinting at the corners of the brunette's lips, "Lexa…thank you."

"Anything you need or desire will be yours, I will be sure of that," Lexa replied, slightly bowing forward and gently grasping the hand that was on her arm before bringing it to her lips, placing a kiss up it while maintaining contact with the hand's owner. Clarke's heart stopped at the sight and she was sure a silly grin adorned her features. Her cheeks burned at the feel of warmth upon her hand which traveled up the length of her arm and spread throughout her body, leaving a tingling sensation resonate within her soul.

"Clarke?"

Lexa's voice snapped her out of her own mind, "Yes?"

Lexa smiled, "I asked if you accept."

"Oh, yes I love it. Thank you my valiant provider," she said only half-jokingly as she affectionately squeezed the hand that continued to hold her own. This was not the first time Lexa had gone out of her way to do something for Clarke. Like a month ago, she had presented various art supplies to Clarke which she explained were from the Capitol. Once she seen the outcome of Clarke's love of art, Lexa sent her quickest rider to find the finest supplies that anyone could buy and retrieve them. Within two days, the rider returned with boxes and bags of different assortments. When given to Clarke, the reaction was far greater than any treasure or wealth. It goes to show how much Lexa truly holds Clarke's happiness.

Lexa smiled brightly before addressing the five warriors who stood silently off to the side, telling them to bring the bear to butchers and ensure that the fur be taken to the artisans. After lugging the monstrous bear upon their shoulders, they marched away. Lexa turned to face Clarke once more.

"Has your mother arrived?"

"Yes this morning. Oh and if she seems a little more hostile than usual, just ignore it."

Lexa cocked an eyebrow before slowly beginning to walk in the direction of her tent, Clarke keeping pace with her, "And what have I done to deserve your noumon's wrath?"

She thought back at the moment that had her verbal slip u in front of her mother, "Let's just say we should double the night and morning guards to avoid unwanted investigations."

 _And there you go, leave a review btw for ships that you want included, once I pick it will be unlikely of changing since this is a happy (maybe) fic, and besides Clexa, im pretty lenient regarding shipping in this fandom. Anyway, until next time!_

 _Huntress_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow! Thank you very much for all of the favs, follows, and reviews. It's great to see that just the boring introduction got the attention. But now begins the plot- if that's what you want to call it. I'm still considering other relationships that will appear though so if you want to suggest some that aren't already involved, go ahead! Enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter 2

"Now that we have detected Ice Nation advancements in the north, a scouting legion will be sent to witness their actions. I want all men to be prepared to move out and intersect them if anything were to arise, but otherwise they will carry on as they are now. I will be traveling to Polis to meet with the leaders of the twelve clans, induct the Sky People as the thirteenth clan, and to oversee official business," The Commander informed the room consisting of her most trusted generals in TonDC, the Chancellors of Arkadia- Kane and Abby, and of course the Grounder recognized leader of the Skaikru, Clarke. They congregated in the war tent and rounded the large table after the meal at midday. Lexa stood at the pinnacle of the circle facing the front of the tent as she addressed her associates, "Indra will accompany me and if it the plan is pleasing and the timing convenient, I would like to extend an invitation to the Chancellors of the Skaikru to visit our Capital and be present for the initiation of the Thirteenth Clan."

Abby and Kane glanced at each other silently conversing through their eyes until they both nodded. Kane took a step forward before speaking, "Thank you, Commander. I believe we would both enjoy the sojourn. Approximately how long shall we expect to be staying?"

"A week at most; however you may leave the day after the induction if you wish to return back to your people to inform them since I understand that you both are essential to your people," Lexa responded, earning a satisfied nod of approval from Kane before he stepped back. The Commander once again addressed the room, "I will stay for a week but I will send word if complications that require my presence appear. I expect to remain updated in regards to the Ice Nation army in the North. Are there any pressing inquiries?"

With the room silent other than the quiet murmurs of "No Heda", she dismissed everyone within the room. Each person filed out of the tent through the entrance while Lexa opted to wander over to her throne and sit, crossing her legs and placing her trademark countenance upon her features as she watched each person leave; all except Clarke. Abby and Kane were the last to leave. Abby approached Clarke, embraced her and asked for her to meet her before sunset, claiming to have something to talk about before her departure. Receiving a confused smile and an exaggerated "Alright", Abby nodded before following Marcus outside.

Sighing, Clarke turned to face Lexa whose eyes seemed to have been following her every movement. Her cheeks heated up and colored at the feeling of her heart clenching solely sue to a _gaze_ from Lexa. The Heda gestured with her head for the blonde to come closer, which Clarke obeyed. Once she came into close enough range, Lexa extended a hand and pulled Clarke closer, practically tugging her into her lap. Releasing a yelp of surprise, Clarke smiled at her lover, wrapping her arms around her neck as her lower back was cushioned by Lexa's right hand while her upper calves were propped up by the throne's armrest, causing her feet to dangle over the edge. With a dazed smile, Clarke instantly feel hostage to the vibrant irises of the Commander. The dark Heda markings intensified her prominent expression and Clarke was always tempted to trace the outline with her fingertips, to feel the soft twitches that would result from her featherlike touch.

"It seems so long ago when we first met in this room by chance," Lexa husked as she placed a hand upon a clothed knee, rubbing her thumb over the joint.

"When our people were on the verge of absolute war? Yes, I believe I like the present much more," Clarke replied as she undid the clasp for Lexa's shoulder guard and allowed it to drop to the floor next to the throne. With its removal, Clarke was able to run her hand along the Commander's neck, over the taunt expanse of her trapezius and shoulder muscle, and journey to her collar bone. She used this path to massage the tense muscle, adding enough pressure to elicit a sigh of satisfaction from Lexa's lips. Clarke felt her smile grow even more.

"Once the Skaikru are inducted as the Thirteenth clan, the threat of war will diminish and all should be relatively well for the time being," Lexa managed to say as she relished in the hand's pleasurable movements.

A thought struck Clarke's mind, causing her to halt her hand, "Am I not allowed to go to the Capital?"

"What?"

"Why was I not invited to go along with you to Polis?" Clarke asked, maneuvering herself straighter so that she could have position where she could look Lexa in the eye.

Lexa seemed confused at first, "Did you wish to come?"

Her question only received an incredulous expression from the blonde, "Of course I want to go! What made you think otherwise?"

The Commander removed her hand from Clarke's knee to clench it into a loose fist, and placed her wrist over the girl's shin, "I assumed that you would be more comfortable with your friends, here and that you would like to stay where you can be close to Arkadia."

"And out of the three of us, you choose my mother and Kane to go with you?" Clarke raised an eyebrow to emphasize her question.

"Do not misunderstand, Klark. There is no one else I would rather have by my side, but if the clans do not approve of the induction of your people into the Coalition, there will be uproar in the Capital if they learn of our relations. That would place you in danger. I will not be able to live with myself if it was I who caused your death. Once everything is finalized, I will publically announce you as mine, but even then you will be jeopardy. But if you wish to end what we ha-"

She was interrupted as her words were muffled by Clarke's lips. Her eyes fell closed as she pulled the Skai Prisa closer to her own form; she replace her hand upon her knee and allowed it to travel further up to Clarke's thigh. The hand upon her neck continued its soothing movement, provoking a soft growl to rumble in the Commander's throat and chest. Clarke almost purred at the sensation. Finding that their position was a bit awkward, Clarke shifted in her lap and without much separation maneuvered to straddle Lexa's thighs. With a knee on either side of the older woman, Clarke transferred her hand that was on the strong neck to tangle into the thick hair, running and clutching strands and braids while the other hand simply remained wrapped around her neck. Lexa had to look slightly up at Clarke as she pulled back slightly. Her breath seemed to have left her lungs in an instant at the sight of the candlelit room's luminescence around the angelic figure of the woman in her lap. Her blonde hair shone brighter and appeared lighter than rays of sunlight and her irises vivacity put the clear summer sky to shame. Lexa found that she was unable to think. She sat in silence as she could not remove her eyes from her love's own.

"I am not giving up on us, ever," Clarke murmured, offering her a smile to lighten the tension. Her skin glowed and shivered at the feeling of Lexa's arms pulling her unbelievably closer and a hand rubbed at her lower back, comforting her and easing her nerves to the point that they are nonexistent.

Lexa raised her free hand to place it upon Clarke's cheek, cupping it before running a thumb absentmindedly over her prominent cheek bone and then softly over her tempting bottom lip. Her eyes had followed the thumb but returned after a few moments.

"Ai hod yu in, Klark," the words sent trembles down Clarke's spine, which Lexa most definitely felt. Before she was able to respond, the hand upon her cheek gently pulled her closer and they met passionately in the middle. Tilting their heads to gain better access to each other, Clarke used her hold on the luscious locks to bring Lexa closer, allowing a firmer kiss to be shared. In response, a tongue teased at the seams of her lips, asking for entrance. Clarke opened her lips, and moaned at the sensation of Lexa slowly yet lovingly exploring her mouth.

The session escalated as the two indulged in each other's love. Their hands ventured a little more than usual, tracing over sensitive skin and eliciting chills and gasps in between breaths as they separated for mere seconds. Their lungs absorbed the other's essence as they panted, their hearts pumping from the heat and desire of the moment. It was no telling how long they continued or how far things would have escalated if it had not been for the call outside of the steamy tent.

"Heda, Linkon and Okteivia have returned from the Floukru."

Lexa and Clarke paused in their passion, their foreheads pressed together as they gazed into each other's eyes, smiling lightly at how lucky they were that Indra had not entered the tent.

"Mochof, Indra. I will be there shortly," Lexa called to her. They heard a soft grunt and fading echo of footsteps in response, leaving them to wonder if Indra had known of their solitude.

Clarke refocused her attention to the Commander and placed one last lingering kiss upon smiling lips before leaving Lexa's lap and rising to stand. Offering a hand, she aided her love to her feet, yet they did not relinquish the touch for a few moments.

"At least think about your decision; if it remains unchanged you are more than welcome to come to Polis."

"I plan on it," Clarke said as she gave Lexa a grin and a squeeze of the hand before turning on her heel and exiting the tent.

…

"It was amazing guys! I saw these crazy fish that were huge but extremely friendly! They let you swim along with them and they flip in the air and- hey Clarke!"

Octavia paused her epic story as she rushed up to embrace her friend, almost toppling them over at the force of it.

"I'm so glad you're back but please don't crush me," Clarke joked as she squeezed the lithe body in her arms. Raven and Bellamy laughed at the sight while the Monty and Jasper scowled and rolled their eyes at the interruption of the story. Raven scooted over on the log that she and Octavia sat on in front of the roaring fire pit to give Clarke a place to sit. Octavia and Clarke sat upon the log as Clarke exchanged greetings with the rest of the gang.

"So how was the Boat Clan? Did you enjoy it?"

Octavia smiled, "It was great! I was just saying they have so many creatures that reside in the water, or the ocean, that's what Lincoln called it. Its salty and makes your hair feel funny once it dries but the smells and sounds make you feel that there is nothing else to fear or worry about."

"Wow, that sounds great," Clarke said, thinking in-depth of the scene described to her, wondering if she could ever go and draw the tranquility of a foreign place.

"Yeah, it was the ideal location for our honeymoon. At first, I was pretty apprehensive since he wanted to take me there to seek refuge during the conflict a few months ago, but I am so glad we went."

Octavia's wedding, or bonding ceremony, was beautiful. The array of flowers, decorations, and planning that went into the monumental event was unbelievable; it was a rare occurrence to see a ceremony such as this in TonDC. Lexa had conducted the bonding and with the help of Indra, (who claimed that she didn't give a damn about it, threatened that marriage was no excuse for laziness, and was ultimately seen shedding a few tears during the ceremony) made the event a memorable and positive showcase of a new era of Skaikru and Trikru.

"Luna was very amicable and welcomed us with opened arms," Lincoln added from next to Bellamy and Monty, "Heda was very generous to take care of everything for us.."

Clarke smiled at the reminder of Lexa showing her soft side to her people, "I told you she wasn't heartless."

"Oh trust me, we see it every time you guys come in a ten meter radius of one another," Raven said as she put her weight of her arms that were placed on the log on either side of her body.

"Well it's not my fault you're scrutinizing our every move!"

"We'll stop scrutinizing once you come public about your relationship," Jasper added, gesticulating at her form.

"Trust me, that'll be coming sooner than you think. We're heading to the Capitol soon to induct Arkadia as the Thirteenth clan to the Coalition. If all goes well, then you'll get what you asked for."

Bellamy scoffed, his shaggy hair shifting as he shook his head, "If she's this all mighty Commander then why doesn't she have pride in her partner?"

"She had something happen to her in the past which deters her from acting upon love and tenderness, which is one reason why she seems so icy to all of you," Clarke explained, thinking back to when Lexa had told her of Costia and her untimely and cruel death.

Tossing a stray piece of bark into the inferno in front of her, Clarke continued, "But you don't need to worry. We are very happy and maybe soon we can move forward…"

"Yeah there's always room in the marriage club!" Octavia exclaimed as she placed an arm around Clarke's shoulders. A smile found a home on Clarke's lips as she chuckles at her friend's antics, although a faint blush dusted her cheeks at the thought of a bonded life with Lexa.

"Clarke! Finally there you are!" Abby said as she approached the group of teens around the fire. "I might need your help organizing and preparing for the journey to the Capitol."

Clarke brushed Octavia's arm away and stood from her seat. With a wave goodbye to her friends, she made her way down the path to the Healer's tent.

"Raven, how's your leg?" Abby asked as she put a hand on the girl's shoulder. Raven looked up at her doctor with a smile before glancing down at her leg, "Not that bad right now, actually."

"That's good, remember to come a see me before I leave alright?"

"Roger."

With a final nod to the group, Abby left in the same direction as her daughter. A brief silence followed the Griffins absence with only the crackling fire and the bustle of Grounders around them keeping them from daydreaming.

"So…" Octavia begins, "Anyone else notice the black smudge marks all over Clarke's face?"

A collective "Yup" and bouts of snickers and laughs resonated in the friendship circle.

"And I'm sure Abby saw it too!"

 _And there you have it! Thank you once again and I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think. More to come!_

 _-Huntress_


End file.
